


Heartbeat

by Saysemmi



Series: Of All Those Bellarke Moments [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysemmi/pseuds/Saysemmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bell,” She whispered pulling back. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her back against his chest. She turned around in his arms, not needing to say a thing for him to know what she’s thinking. Leaning down he kisses her gently before he starts moving them around the small clearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Carrie Underwood's song Heartbeat. This is also my first piece of work for The 100, in a universe where Clarke never left.

**Heartbeat**

 

 

There’s a giant bonfire in the center of camp. They survived their first winter on the ground, and now that all the snows melted, they're celebrating.

 

_I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd_

_But I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud_

 

Clarke and Bellamy are dancing together near the fire with their friends. Buzzing from the Moonshine, and just happy that they survived. Together. They were together, the thought still made Clarke’s head spin. She loved Bellamy. And he loved her.

 

_Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else_

_And then there's nights like tonight that I, I want you to myself_

 

She normally loved spending time with their friends. She’s never minded sharing Bellamy. But that isn’t what she wanted tonight. She just wanted Bellamy. Just him, all for herself.

 

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_

_And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

 

“Bell,” She whispered pulling back. She took his hand in hers and tugged, leading him away from the party. Once they hit the gates, they ran. Both of them laughing madly as they got farther and farther from camp, till the glow of the fire was barely visible. 

 

_Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_

 

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her back against his chest. There was a gap in the branches up above, the full moon casting them in light among the dark. She turned around in his arms, not needing to say a thing for him to know what she’s thinking.

 

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 

Clarke kicks her shoes off when they start dancing in the moonlight. Gazes locked, neither of them want to look away. Bellamy grins down at her before lifting her feet off the ground and putting her on his feet. Leaning down he kisses her gently before he starts moving them around the small clearing. “I love you Princess.”

 

_And I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_

_I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath_

_You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won't beat the song_

 

Her hands press against his chest, over his heart. She can feel it pounding against her fingers. Sighing softly Clarke lays her head on his shoulder. Content. His arms are around her waist, holding her firmly against him. “I love you too, Bell.”  A quiet laugh escapes her when he squeezes her sides. 

 

_We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

 

“Make a wish,” Bellamy whispers near her ear. Lifting her head to look at him, he nodded up at the sky. Looking up, she saw a shooting star. Pushing up to her tip toes, she kisses him softly. “I got my wish.”

 

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_

_And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

 

Alone in the middle of the woods they don’t have to be leaders, they’re just Clarke and Bellamy, just them together as they dance around the clearing.

 

_Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon_

 

Clarke loved having him all to herself like this. She loved how they didn’t need words to know what the other was thinking. They'd never needed words, not really.

 

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_Yeah we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 

She put her cheek on his shoulder, her nose nuzzling against his neck. Hearts beating in sync. They danced slowly in the woods, oblivious to the world around them.

 

_I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest_

 

He looked down and they locked eyes. Clarke could feel her heart speed up. The pull was magnetic. They moved closer, and closer together. Until finally, their lips found each other. 

 

_And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_

_And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow_

 

When they go back to camp, they stick to the edge, staying away from the crowd. Clarke wasn't ready to share Bellamy again, not yet. They made it to his cabin without being noticed. He ushered her inside first where she stood in he dark, his curtains blocking out the glow from the fire. Their eyes glowed in the dark. 

 

_Saying everything without making a sound_

_With a river rolling in the background underneath the harvest moon_

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 

Bellamy stepped up behind her and picked her up. She loved how his biceps flexed against her back. Her arms instantly found their spot around his neck as he moved them to his room.

 

_And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 

They laid down curled up in each other. Not caring about the rest of the world. The camp would survive the rest of the night without the two Delinquent leaders. Bellamy pulled her against him, kissing the crown of her head. Clarke loved falling asleep in his arms, to the rhythm of his heartbeat 


End file.
